1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an upholstery support for the back rest of a vehicle seat, particularly a motor vehicle seat, having two half-shells that are connected to form hollow arms which extend downwardly to form the lower ends of the upholstery support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known, heavy-duty upholstery support of the aforementioned type (DE 35 21 402 C 1), uninterrupted troughs are provided in the two half-shells from the corner area into the adjacent arm.